feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 1
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 1 Hope is born when dispair is at it's finest The July sun is harsh on the land, the berry supplies being at an all time low, and causing weakness amongst many. This also caused many fights for territory between the Lucario and the Zoroark tribes. The leader Lucario sat with the blind, yet wise elder inside her tent. The Lucario - named Pax - asked the elder with great urgency, “Oracle? Any visions, Oracle?” The elderly who was titled “Oracle” hummed, answering, “I have leader Pax, in relation to not just this tribe's fate, but also the fate of this land.” This significantly perked Pax’s interest, as she leaned forward, eager to know more of the vision the elder foresaw, “What is it that you saw?” “A storm is coming,” the Oracle began as she rose from her spot, pacing around, “One that will not just bring the rain we have been waiting for so long, but it shall bring hope.” The elder sluggishly approached Pax, “As well as a great war that will make a final decision, and one great warrior shall rise above the rest. One that might bring victory to the tribe.” The Lucario leader thinks on how this particular vision could be interpreted, until her thoughts were interrupted by a Lucario by the lookout tower, exclaiming, “Elite Omen’s team are approaching! Elite Omen’s team are approaching!” Pax immediate rises, running out of the elder’s tent as she greeted the group that had returned from their duties; several Lucario gather around the group, tending to their wounds. The leader Lucario walked up to the group’s operator, talking to him, “Omen, what’s your report?” The elite Lucario dubbed Omen answered bitterly, “ We lost the northern outpost, we had no choice but to retreat.” he blinked his abnormally bicolored red and blue eyes, “ There were too many, I’m sorry Pax.” Pax sighed at the defeat, but replied, “It’s alright, as long as you made it back alive, that's the main thing.” she grinned, “All we have left is the berry field near our camp.” “And that's not a lot,” he crossed his arms, “especially seeing everyone's starving, we're forced to ration our food…” As Omen finished his sentence, a mother Lucario that has an held in a blanket tied to her approached him hastily, beginning to tend to his wounds. “Amelia,” Omen spoke, a relieved grin stretched his face, “How are you two?” the mother nodded as she finished tending her beloved’s injuries, “We’re fine, but you’ve not come home…” Omen’s grin faded to an empathetic expression, patting her shoulder as the pair entered their shelter, with Amelia cleaning the remainder of the elite’s wounds, “So, what happened back there?” The elite sighed, sipping on a cup of clean water, “A group of Zoroark ambushed the northern outpost,” he rubbed his bandaged arm, “And since the whole tribe’s been fatigued by hunger, my group were easily devastated by them.” he rubbed his face in shame, “I feel like I’ve failed my tribe again…” Amelia patted Omen’s shoulder in reassurement as the elite asked, “Where’s Dani?” “She’s out gathering medicinal herbs,” she turned back to their tent’s entrance, “she should be back soon.” True enough, a shiny Riolu entered with a small sack full with an abundance of herbs. “Hey Mom,” their daughter - Dani - spoke, turning her head to her father, “Welcome home, Dad!” Omen smiled at the shiny adolescent, “Thank you, Dani.” As the shiny Riolu handed down the miniature sack of herbs to her mother, Amelia settled the sack down to the dining table, “Did you get the herbs I asked for?” “Yes, I did.” “Alright, you can get some rest, sweetie.” “Okay.” Dani nodded, heading toward her room. The mother sat down on a chair, crossing her legs as she questioned, “Why are the Zoroark doing this…?” Omen crossed his bandaged arms, his arched tail wavering to and fro in thought, “I don’t know,” he glanced to his beloved, “Maybe they want to take over the whole forest.” Both of the Lucario sighed in sync, however they look at the egg that was nestled in the blanket. “How’s the egg?” “Doing fine,” she answered, adding emphasis as she gently caressed the egg, “I can sense that it’s hatching soon.” Both of the parent’s admired the egg as it will be hatching at any moment. Momentarily, they were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder crackling the sky. “A storm,” Amelia responded, looking out the window, “Do you think this is gonna be the rain we finally need?” Omen replied “I hope so.” The Lucario leader exited her tent as more echoes of thunder rolled throughout the camp, as Pax whispered in awe, “Exactly what the Oracle said…” she slowly grinned, “The storm we needed for so long!” This was true. As the thunder continued to boom, a heavy downpour of rain carried on for hours, even through the brink of midnight. The storm eventually ceased as the early rays of sunlight reached the skies, the berry fields becoming luscious and plentiful as the Lucario began harvesting them. Suddenly, the egg that Amelia and Omen have began to violently rattle, making the mother definitely excited, “Omen! Dani! Come in here, quickly!” In a few brief moments, both of them rushed in the family room, witnessing the hatching of their new Riolu child. Soon enough, a miniscule Riolu escaped from the egg, result in Omen to rush out of the hut, informing the Lucario leader and the Oracle. He returns with both Pax and the Oracle to give the traditional custom to offer the newborn with the blessing of aura. The Oracle thoroughly examines the newborn Riolu, while Pax sits next to Amelia and Omen, “What did you decide to name him?” “Tiny.” “The aura welcomes Tiny into the world,” she waves a paw over Tiny’s runt-like body, quietly humming, “and may he make his legend to become a grand one.” The Oracle’s paw resonates the elegant glow of aura, giving the newborn the blessing of aura and to the tribe. After the ritual, Pax and the Oracle exit the hut, conversing to each other, “So, what did you see in his aura?” “Great power, courage, honesty, and loyalty,” she replies, “He is strong for a runt.” Pax looked back at the hut, Omen, Amelia, and Dani admiring their newborn Riolu, Tiny as she murmured, “Maybe even strong enough to help this tribe…” Next Chapter Category:Blog posts